


Young & Dumb

by DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica/pseuds/DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the times under the El filled with the exhilaration and invincibility that only the young and naïve could feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young & Dumb

It was times like these in which they felt like everything was right, as if maybe everything in their situation wasn't so shitty. It was the times under the El filled with the exhilaration and invincibility that only the young and naïve could feel. It was the simple times spent sitting on his bed passing a cigarette back and forth taking long drags and not saying a single word. Their spot only became reality when the train sped on the rail way. Their spot wasn't permanent, nor was it long and comfortable. Their spot was fleeting and exciting and unreliable. There was a lot of parellels between tthemselves and their spot, but they were too blind to catch the connections. It was theirs though. The spot under the El where the vibrations from the train above was so strong the young couple felt the rhythm of their heart change and they mistaked it for emotion. Their spot was the spot where they saw the same sparks fly from the screech of metal wheels on metal tracks as they saw in each others eyes. Under the El was where they found their peace with each other and where it was forgotten that Karen was too wild to be tied down and that Lip was beginning to turn into an exact replica of his father. Those little facts were forgotten when the pair was under the tracks.  It was times like these where Karen was curled into the heavy eyed boy's side screaming with the rush of adrenaline feeling on top of the world. It was times like these where Lip gripped Karen's side and clutched her to him hard enough to bruise, like she would fly away if he didn't, smiling like he was the luckiest man the world could ever begin to contain.  It was times like these that they fit together. It was times like these that they were deluded enough to think that maybe, just maybe, they were crazy enough to make it work between them. Then there were the times were the were about as compatible as fire and gasoline. The times they pushed at, screamed, insulted, and damned each other to hell.The times Karen fucked other guys to feel the love she felt she never received and Lip pretended he didnt care that she didn't think they were exclusice. The times that Lip poked and prodded at Karen's hard shell so intimately that she just screamed and pushed him further away. They didn't understand that they were the definition of an unhealthy relationship. They didn't understand that despite all the intentions otherwise that they could never work and their attempts were in vain. They were young and dumb and wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this ship at all. but my best friend does so this is the best i could do


End file.
